


A special gift... (Mon cher John)

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Post-Season/Series 04, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is secretly practicing something for John...





	A special gift... (Mon cher John)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to a wonderful writer and (also!) the writer of the best comments! (I always read them on Kate's fics)
> 
> Thanks to notjustmom for beta-ing :-)

Sherlock was playing at the window like he always does when Ms Hudson enters the flat. "Woo-hoo! Sherlock!" Looking at the young man fondly, she reveals once more  how lucky she was to have him, or even better three of them, back in 221b. "Isn't that song by The Beatles? Didn't know it was your style!"

"What do you want Ms. Hudson?" The detective asks a bit harsher than usual, trying to sort his partitions in one neat pile with only one hand available. 

"No, no! Don't say a thing!" Closing her eyes she hums. "Got it! Yes we're going to a party, party!... I would like you to dance, birthday... Take a cha-cha-cha-chance, birthday... Yes! It's that Beatles song!" 

"If you say so, congratulations on filling up your brain cells with stupid things!" was the only response the man mutters. "Is that all? Have you come here for a real reason?"

Taking the opportunity of Sherlock turning his back on her to put back his violin in the case, she grabs the paper he was trying to hide and a soft cooing sound escapes from her lips. "Ohhhhh, Sherlock. This is all different versions of Happy Birthday! Is it for John's birthday? It's in a few days, right?"

"There is no link what so ever... It's for a case! I'm making an analysis of --"

"Sherlock! I know when you are fibbing!" looking at the first sheet, she asks with a bright smile "Play this one!  _Parabéns do Carequinha_!"

"Your accent isn't so bad... One of the perks of working for a drug cartel with relations in South America!" the detective smirks, before playing the little tune to his old friend's delight.

Happy seeing the man preparing something so personal for John, she demands, "another one! The German one!"

Shaking his head at the silliness of all this, Sherlock complies anyway and was widely applauded.

"Now this one! I don't know how you said it..." she points a sheet with a French title on it. 

"Oh! This is a nice one...  _Gens du pays_ , it's a song that French Canadians use in place of the traditional Happy Birthday to You. You just have to replace the  _Gens du pays_  by  _Mon cher X_  or  _Ma chère Y._.."

"So, it's  _Monnn tcherre John!_ " Ms. Hudson laughs, knowing that her French accent was atrocious. 

"Yes, nearly there..." Sherlock grins. "but I don't think you're going to be able to sing at the Moulin Rouge!"

Huffing at the joke, Ms Hudson teases, "what is it then? If you are so good!" 

"Oh..." The detective blush. "It's just a silly song... like all these other ones... It's... _Mon_ cher _... Mon_ cher _John... C'est à ton tour... De te_ laisser parler --" picking up his violin again, he turns away, and begins playing the song without singing the lyrics anymore, knowing that even if her accent was rusty, the old lady was going to know what  _parler d'amour_  means... He ended the song with a flourish and was once again practicing the traditional version when Greg knocks at the open door and let himself in.

"Hey, good afternoon you two!" Pointing at the violin, he comments with a grin, "what's all this? Isn't John's birthday this upcoming Friday?"  His question was quickly drowned out by the landlady's peals of laughter as Sherlock groans theatrically. "What? It is or it isn't?"

**Author's Note:**

> And for the fun of it... an English version of the whole song! 
> 
> The time which we take to say I love you it's the only time left at the end of our days.  
> The wishes we make, the flowers we plant are all harvested in our self  
> In the beautiful gardens of our days...
> 
> [bridge]  
> My dear John it is your turn  
> to let me talk to you about love  
> My dear John it is your turn  
> to let me talk to you about love... 
> 
> The time to love each other, the day to say so to each other  
> Melt like the snow at the fingers of spring  
> Let's celebrate our joys, let's celebrate our laughs and these eyes we plunge our eyes into
> 
> [bridge]...
> 
> The creeks of the present days stop and form a pond  
> where everyone can see like a mirror the love which it reflects  
> for all these hearts to whom I wish the time to live out their hopes of love...
> 
> (You know now why Sherlock was shy ;-)


End file.
